The Rise of a New Duelist
by Tenma Sosei
Summary: Kami has decided to give Naruto two choices a chance at a new life or stay. NarutoXDMGX?X?. Alright so I am back, and I will be rewriting this crap I wrote 3 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes – So 2 years ago I had made this story, however due to either bad luck or bad timing my old computer was burnt out due to a thunderstorm. Because of that plans were backed up and I had to find my notebook with the rough draft and start from there.

0

0

"speech"

'thought'

0

Chapter 1. Sent to another world

Naruto Uzumaki stood in front of Obito Uchiha, the major cause of all the events that happened in the shinobi world. He had summoned the Kyuubi, he killed Naruto's parents, he altered the view of the Akatsuki and hunted down the jinjuriki(sorry if misspelled), summoned the ten tails and practically caused a genocide. But thanks to Naruto and his friends they had ended Obito and Madara's plans.

However before the ninja could celebrate, a sword shot out from Naruto's chest causing everybody to freeze, as a voice spoke from behind Naruto. "If I die, than I'm taking you with me!" Naruto let out a scream as the sword twisted and sliced right out of his body. Naruto eyes started to become heavy, he heard a thud behind him, but couldn't look as he felt his body become stiff.

Naruto eyes finally closed. Naruto's eyes snapped open as a melodious voice spoke in to his ear "please wake up, it isn't your time yet" Naruto's face turned bright red when he came face to face with a beautiful white haired women. The women in question couldn't help but giggle as she closed the distance between the two, she placed both her hands on his cheek and kissed his forehead, causing his body to become relaxed.

"Now that you're finally relaxed, I can speak to you" the women stated. "At this very moment you are on the brink of death, but yet your body is fighting to stay alive, and your friends are doing what they can to keep you alive" Naruto could only stare in shock as the women continued on. "Now then normally I would have already sent you to the afterlife but you are a special case, since you are technically still alive, I will offer you a chance at a new life but your memories of this world will be blocked until you reach the age you are at now". "And finally I can revive you now and you live your life to the fullest" Naruto closed his eyes as he thought about the choices. He didn't want to lose his friends, but after finally bringing the Elemental Nations together, would ninjas really be needed.

The other choice also had him hooked too, a chance at a new life, and possibly a family. Although he met his mother and father, it still didn't feel the want for a family. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he gave the women a smile, "I choose a new life, although I'll miss my friends, the need for ninja's is over, and ever since I was little I was always wanting to be a ninja" the women smiled and nodded as she snapped her fingers. Back in the real world, the ninja surrounding Naruto's body gasped as the body began to fade away, like it was being erased(not from memory, Kami is reconnecting Naruto's soul).

Naruto fell to the ground groaning, his body felt heavy. The women giggled as she spoke up "sorry bout that, reconnecting a soul to the body has some side effects" Naruto nodded as he stood up shakily, as he gave a confident smirk. "I am ready" Naruto stated, the women nodded as she held her hands in front of her. "Before you send me, can you tell me who you are?" the women nodded as she encased Naruto in s a sphere of energy. "I am known to you humans as Kami" she stated, which caused Naruto's eyes to widen.

A bright flash filled the darkness, in Kami's hands was a small blonde baby with whisker marks on his cheeks. She smiled and flashed out of existence. Meanwhile a certain silver haired man was working on a few new cards, before he could react, a golden flashed filled the room revealing a white haired women who was smiling. "Maxamillion Pegasus, I have chosen you to watch over this child, you have redeemed yourself from all those years ago, and as such I chose you." Pegasus stood up and nodded, "please tell me what is so important about this child" his answer was a tap to the forehead, his eyes glowed white for a few minutes before falling to his knees.

After a couple of minutes Pegasus stood up, and with steeled eyes nodded in agreement. Kami handed Naruto over to him, and spoke up "I would also like you to create his deck, I have created a list as well as design of each card" Pegasus nodded, on his desk a stack of papers formed.

5 Years Later

Naruto groaned in pure boredom, his adoptive father had taught him how to duel, Pegasus of course wasn't shocked at all. Subconsciously Naruto was using tactics from his world, due to this Naruto was becoming well known by the world. Pegasus didn't know whether to feel sorry for the duelist or amazed at Naruto's rise in ranks. Naruto had dueled a few of Yugi's friends and won. And of course the well known Seto Kaiba had dueled and lost.

Of course Kaiba denied the lost, and went on with his life. Many people began to call him a prodigy, which Naruto hated, for some reason the word just made him feel sick.

5 years later

Naruto now ten years old, was strolling around the park, during the years he had met new friends and rivals, first was Jaden Yuki. A good guy but really dense when it came to noticing the big ass spirit standing or floating behind him(Yubel), while Jaden would occasionally take a nap, Naruto would converse with the spirit and was really surprised. The spirit had a connection with Jaden, but until he was grown she would remain silent on his past life

Next was 4 other people head had met. First was Zane and Cyrus Truesdale, although the one thing that irked Naruto was the way Zane treated Cyrus, for some reason it reminded him of something, but he couldn't figure it out. Cyrus was a cool guy, but lacked confidence, while Zane was the cool and cold kid who had a stick up his ass in Naruto's words. Naruto had challenged Zane to a duel, at first Zane refused the duel stating it was a waste of time. But eventually accepted, the duel had been a tie, and of course was watched by a friend of Zanes.

Atticus Rhodes was how Naruto would put it, eccentric, the guy was cheerful, how Atticus and Zane were friends, he would never know. Naruto had met three more people, Alexis Rhodes, it seemed she was the younger sister of Atticus, but was much more mature than her brother, when he acted like an idiot. The girl was cool and when her brother was talking with his friends, she would sometimes wonder the park to find him.

And finally and to his shock Dark Magician Girl and Magician Valkyria. He didn't know how it happened, he had fallen asleep after his whole birthday, of course he did receive a present from Yugi, the thing that confused him was what Yugi said. "I think these cards belong to you, and lets just say they have been asking for you" Naruto was completely confused, he shrugged and went to bed. However during the night two spirits formed above him, they were Dark Magician Girl and Magician Valkyria. However before the girls could even reach Naruto, blood red energy leaked from Naruto's body and wrapped itself around the girls, the girls both let out a silent scream as the felt the energy burn their bodies somehow.

After the night Naruto had woken up like an normal night and walked towards the bathroom, only to trip and fall on his face, Naruto's eyes snapped open when heard groans coming from beneath him. With quick reflexes Naruto jumped to his feet, and stood in a defensive position. Only to stare at the people on the floor, they were girls his age, and were dressed in clothes that seemed familiar. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he went through his dresser and found the envelope which Yugi gave him.

Slowly he opened the envelope, and what he saw shocked him. The cards were blank, no character imprinted on there, the name, attributes, attack, defense and it's abilities were still there, but no character. Naruto ran out his room and woke up Pegasus, after telling him this, Pegasus went to investigate, and what Naruto's said was true, the girls were alive, but the question how?

5 Years later

Naruto sighed as he woke up from his bed, or tried to, over the five years Naruto, Mana and Izumi became practically inseparable, which lead him to his current predicament, Mana was sleeping ontop of him and Izumi was sleeping while her arms were wrapped around his. He grumbled, as he quickly shifted Mana onto the bed, and slowly got of the bed. He was not missing his duel test like last month. He had woken up late, and was shocked when Mana and Izumi came in wearing Obelisk uniforms, till that days he had resisted the urge to smash his head into a wall, so he had to wait and take the test another month. Which was today.

He ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower and dressed quickly. He wasn't surprised to find Mana and Izumi dressed in their uniforms. All three nodded as they ran out the apartment and headed towards the dueling test arena. Naruto let out a yelp as he crashed into someone. "Sorry" Naruto said as he looked up towards the person and blinked in surprise. "Uncle Yugi what are you doing here?" Yugi chuckled, "I was just taking a walk, funny enough someone also crashed into me a few seconds ago". Naruto nodded as he waved at his uncle and ran off, Yugi shook his head as he walked off.

Naruto and the girls had reached the test in time, they were surprised when they saw the field filled with skyscrapers. Naruto grinned as he saw who it was, Jaden Yuki, and it seemed his deck has become even more powerful than before. Naruto walked towards one of the testers, and was shocked to hear there was no more testing.

Naruto sighed as he began to walk out the door, only to freeze when he heard a snobbish remark towards Mana and Izumi "hey since you lost your chance, how about you let those two girls be with the future king of games?" For a split second Naruto's eyes turned red, before he turned towards the voice."You wanna run that by me again" Naruto stated with narrowed eyes, the teen that spoke had black spiky hair, pale skin, and had an arrogant smirk that reminded him of a certain Uchiha.

Chazz Princeton smirked as he stood up "I said you should let the girls be with a real champion and not some low life loser" Naruto turned towards the teachers and spoke up "I would like to request him to be my test" at first the teachers were declined, however Dr. Crowler allowed it, although no one but Crowler himself knew why. So he wouldn't be able to make it in the academy.

Naruto looked at Mana and Izumi "go up stairs, you know how my style is" bot girls nodded as they hugged him and ran up stairs, not knowing they were being watched by a certain light brown haired female. 'Must be siblings" the girl thought.

Author's Notes – Okay Originally I was gonna have Naruto transported to the Duel Spirit World, but it's been so many years so I kinda forgot what it was like. Right now girls that are confirmed DMG, Magician Valkyria, and Alexis. On the fence for Mindy and Blair. I will be remaking chapter 2 when I have the time, I am currently working on thirteen stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes – I thanks you guys for the reviews, some of your idea's might be used. Oh and fyi Naruto, Kurenai and DMG knows Zane,Jaden and Atticus.

0

NarutoXDMGXKurenai Rated M for swears and future lemons

0

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Yugioh Gx

0

Naruto's deck will be overpowered, he will either toy with them or take them seriously which will happen later on in the story.

Chapter 2 Rewrite

Fourteen years later a our favorite blonde was running down the sidewalk with two girls right behind him, why was he running, it was because of his smart idea that he had thought of a few months ago, the idea is what was causing the girls to giggle from behind him.

Flashback few months ago

Naruto sighed as he looked at his fiance's surprised at what he heard from them. "So let me get this straight, you went ahead and took the exams", they both nodded at his question before he asked another one, "and now I have to wait for a few more months before I can take the exams to right", again he received nods from both of them.

He sighed he couldn't blame them, dueling was the second thing loved, of course him being the first thing they loved, he just chuckled before smiling, "i'm not mad girls, just slightly surpri-", he was cut off when the girls literally glomped him, making the trio fall right on the ground, with Naruto on the bottom, and both girls on the top.

Flashback End

Naruto being Naruto, he had almost forgotten the exams, now he and the girls were rushing through the streets dodging people as they ran, however the luck ran out when Naruto smacked right into someone."son of a bitch" as he started mending his head he didn't realize who he had smacked right into until he looked up, he blinked a couple of times just to make sure he wasn't imagining it. "Jaden" said person looked up in surprise when he heard his name. Jaden's eyes went wide cause of who it was, "Naruto, bro is that you?" Naruto nodded, causing Jaden to grin.

"Bro what are you doing out here?" Naruto smirked as he held out his deck, "i'm here for the exams, what about you?", his answer was Jaden showing his deck as well,"same here bro". They would have talked, that is before one of the girls cleared their throats, "its nice to see you Jaden, but don't the both of you have exams to take", that made Naruto and Jadens eye's go wide, in a instant Naruto and Jaden were sprinting faster than the girls could keep up. How Naruto and Jaden became brothers is a easy question.

Flashback

Seven year old Naruto and Kurenai were walking around their dueling school in search of duels, however their searching stopped when they heard a few voices speak up. "Give it up, a card such as that one doesn't need a amateur like you" that statement it had caused Naruto and Kurenai to sprint to the location, only to find what seemed like three thirteen year olds and one kid about their age in the middle of them.

"Hey leave him alone" said teens turned to the location of the voice, only to burst out laughing at who it was "Ha get lost shorty this is none of your business" Naruto suddenly rushed one of the teens. The teen had a grin on his face thinking Naruto was just a stupid kid, oh how wrong he was.

As Naruto neared the teen, the teen himself shot his fist right at Naruto, only to miss. "I'm right behind you" was the last thing he heard before he saw black. The other teens went dumbstruck at the scene, this kid just beat someone six years older than himself. "If you two want to join him you welcome to try, the two teens were now by their friend as they picked him up and ran off.

Right after the teens were gone, Naruto started walking towards the kid only to stop when he noticed the kid was shaking slightly, it cause Naruto to frown to see someone his age like this. Naruto slowly started walking towards the boy until he was only a feet away, "Hey are you ok" said boy jumped when he heard the voice.

When the boy looked up, he was surprised to see a boy and girl his age, he was shooken out of his shock when the boy popped a question, "are you ok?" the said boy stared at Naruto in confusion, Naruto started becoming very wary of the kids staring.

"What is there something on my face?" the boy shooken out of his thoughts began to shake his head rapidly. "Alright, now that we know you can answer, can you give us your name" the boy looked up in surprised, he has never had any friends, and now this two people wanted to know his name.

"Its Jaden" Naruto grinned when he heard what Jaden's name is, "alright since you told us your name, let me tell you ours", Naruto wove his hand towards Kurenai who started waving at him, "this is Kurenai Yuuhi, she and me have grown up together, so we know a lot about each other".

"And my name is Naruto Uzumaki", after the introductions, Naruto and Kurenai got to know Jaden as friends that day.

Flashback End

Now the group was in a hurry to reach the exams before it was to late, "you think were gonna make it?" Jaden gave Naruto one of his grins, which made Naruto chuckle as they sped through the sidewalk with the girls right behind them.

"You think we should disqualify them?" one proctor asked, the other proctor nodded, "they will have to take it next year" the proctor was about to speak up but was interrupted, "hold up were here", both proctors turned around in surprise, they were about to disqualify them and here they are just in time.

The proctor nodded as he walked into the stadium, "we will have to see what the will say" the boys nodded at the proctors answer. A few seconds later the same proctor came in and nodded towards the boys, which made the both boys grin.

"So when are we call-" Naruto was cut off when Jaden's name was called out, "ha looks like i'm up" Naruto pouted at the fact that Jaden got to go against a teacher. The girls behind him were giggling at Naruto's pouting, which only caused him to pout even more, the mood however was ruined when an arrogant voice spoke up, "why are two obelisk hanging around with a loser, you girls should be hanging with the future king of king of games", Naruto's head slowly turned to the location of the voice to find a black haired teen in a obelisk uniform, the teen cocked an eyebrow when noticed the impassive look he received.

"You call yourself the future king of game, please, you probably got in with money, not skill", that comment hit the teen hard, as his face became red from anger. Naruto smirked the the teen didn't know who he was messing with, "And not only that, proctor", said person looked up at Naruto with a confused look, until Naruto spoke up, "I would like to duel him", Naruto said as he pointed to the black haired teen.

The proctors all looked up at Naruto in surprise, they have never heard of a tester requesting for a duel, this was the first time they ever heard of such a thing. The proctors were shooken out of their thoughts when they heard, "that's game" all the proctors heads snapped towards the arena, only to go from surprise to shocked, the teenager had a grin on his face while had a scowl on his face.

"So do I get to duel him or what?" the procotors attention went back to Naruto, the proctors still didn't know what to do about his request.

Meanwhile

"Hey Zane that guys got a future here" said a dirty blonde, she was slightly surprised when he spoke up, "yes Alexis, he does, but its him that everyone should worry about" said the now identified Zane, he pointed towards the blonde haired teenager that was standing with two girls. "Why would everybody need to worry about him Zane, he is just like the other testers", her question however was never answered. 'Alexis the reason why you and everyone else needs to worry about him, is because he is on par with my cyber dragon at its fullest', Zane thought as he walked away.

Alexis was confused by Zane's sudden change, 'what does this guy have that's got you worried Zane/' Alexis thought, her thoughts were interrupted when an announcement was made. "It has come to our attention that Naruto Uzumaki has requested to duel Chazz Princeton, in the number of votes we have allowed the request to pass", the announcement made Naruto grin, oh he was goona have fun pegging him down a few notches.

"Would Naruto Uzumaki and Chazz Princeton comedown to the arena", both teens made their way down to the arena, with the girls cheering him on and the guys cheering for Chazz to kick the guys ass.

Once both were in their respective spots, Chazz spoke up, "you ready to lose those girls loser", however the insult didn't get to Naruto as he was picking his ear, "hmm did you say something?", the comment made Chazz angry as he activated his duel disk, "get ready to lose loser".

"You will lose in two turns" Naruto said as he activated his duel disk, it was Chazz's turn, "I summon reanimated corpse to the field" as the name said a green human being with one eye hanging from the eye socket and the other gone stood in front of him

Reanimated Corpse

Atk:1000

Def:500

When this monster is destroyed in battle, inflict 300 to the opponents life points.

Naruto however smirked as he remembered his Father's words, 'believe in the cards sochi', Naruto drew his card and smirked, ' I won this duel'. "I summon one-tailed shukaku to the field, and play one facedown, I end my turn.

Chazz smirked , "you made a mistake to duel me" he drew one card, which caused his smirk to become a grin. "I sacrifice Reanimated corpse to bring out Corpse of a thousand souls".

Corpse of a Thousand Souls

Atk:2000

Def:1500

This card requires Reanimated Corpse to be tributed. When this card is face up, it can attack directly.

"Now attack" the monster's arm suddenly stretched towards Naruto who only smirked when the attack hit, after the attack no one couldn't see anything for a few seconds until the dust cleared. Chazz was shocked cause Naruto's life points were still at four thousand, "how, that attack was a direct one" Naruto's answer was a wall of sand in the shape of a sphere surrounding him.

"I activated absolute defense, by playing the card I cannot receive any damage for three turns" Naruto's grin grew when he saw Chazz's expression, "i'm not through yet, I activate sand coffin, by sacrificing three thousand points I can destroy all monsters on my opponents side", at first Chazz was scared until he realzied what Naruto did, which cause him to burst out laughing.

"That is such a idiotic mistake you just made, sacrificing three thousand life points to destoy one monster, you really are a loser" Naruto however smirked, "Sand Coffin has another ability, those three thousand attack points are added to Shukaku's attack, meaning he has four thousand attack points, now attack " suddenly a sand claw was shot at Chazz, only for him to speak up,"I activate trap hole", but his eyes went wide when the card didn't activate.

**BOOM**

After the attack, everyone went wide eyes at what they were seeing, Chazz was on the ground on his back groaning, while Naruto was grinning while holding out the peace sign.

Chazz however stood up with the look of rage on his face, as he slowly got up and started walking towards Naruto, only to stop about two feet away from him. "How come my trap didn't work, there is no possible way unless you're cheating!" That answer however made Naruto frown, "it wasn't cheating, sand coffin stops magic and trap cards for one turn only".

That made Chazz's eyes go wide, but before Chazz could accuse Naruto some more, the proctor had already announced the winner.

R&R please, also there is a poll up for Demon of the Elemental Nations.


End file.
